Cloudgazing
by Luddles
Summary: Kurogane was enjoying a quiet day in Shirasaki Palace... until Tomoyo came along. But maybe he isn't entirely against spending the day cloudgazing with his princess. Pre-series. KuroganexTomoyo. FLUFF!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. I think you should know this by now. **

**Author's Note: Hi! Greetings from the mind of one of the world's biggest KuroganexTomoyo fans! FAVORITE PAIRING EVER! I write about them a lot… and draw them a lot… and I have a giant poster of them hanging over my bed… and I'm hyper right now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Cloudgazing**

Kurogane was enjoying a quiet moment in his bedroom. Such moments were scarce in his days as the princess's bodyguard (especially considering how hyperactive Tomoyo was). It was a breezy spring day, exactly the kind of day that a certain bouncy princess would enjoy interrupting.

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo squealed as she rushed up the stairs and through his door, slamming the door open and nearly rattling it off its hinges.

"What do you want?" Kurogane groaned, not bothering with the proper terms of respect for royalty. He never really did so with Tomoyo, provided the two of them were alone.

"I'm going outside, alright? Come with me!" she ordered. Well, even if she didn't order him to do so, Kurogane would have to come with her. Tomoyo wasn't really allowed to go very many places on her own, because she was the princess and constantly needed to be guarded. Or babysat. Whichever.

"Whatever," Kurogane sighed, and stood, following her out the door of his room and down the hall to the back door of the castle.

Now he was just plain bored. What in the world was so interesting about a grassy field? And in fact, Tomoyo just seemed like she was going to take a nap or something. Couldn't she have done that inside?

The princess in question was lying in the grass on her back next to him. Kurogane had no such interest in napping. "Hey. Kuro! Look at that cloud!" Tomoyo squealed, pointing at something in the sky. Kurogane looked up, but was unable to tell which cloud she was pointing at. That is, until she yanked on his elbow and pulled him over so that he was lying in the grass next to her.

"So what? I don't see what's so interesting about a cloud," Kurogane said.

"It looks like a turtle!" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Does not. It looks like a rabbit. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked," Kurogane laughed, now teasing her.

"No way! That's a turtle!" Tomoyo yelped in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kurogane sighed.

"Mister apathy again, eh Kuro?" Tomoyo asked. "You could at least pretend to be interested in something."

"Shut up. I'm not interested, so I'm not going to act interested," Kurogane growled.

"Kurogane, you are a very bad liar. And don't tell me to shut up! I'm the princess!" she said, slapping him on the arm playfully.

Kurogane was once again reminded of the fact that Tomoyo, although she was much younger than him, was more mature than he was. He was reminded of this all too often, yet every time he was, he felt a sort of stinging feeling. It left him wanting to tell Tomoyo to shut up once again, however that would only make him seem more immature. Arguing with Tomoyo was like fighting a losing battle.

For a long time, there was an awkward silence between the two. Well, in truth, only Kurogane found it so awkward. Tomoyo seemed perfectly alright with the silence. This led Kurogane to believe that Tomoyo was giving him the silent treatment.

"Fine. It's a turtle then," he said. She laughed.

"What the heck?" she asked, still laughing. "I have no idea what you're trying to do, Kurogane!"

"I just… you weren't talking to me and I figured you were mad or something," Kurogane admitted, blushing at the fact that this made him sound more immature than anything else he'd said so far today.

Tomoyo sat up, still giggling uncontrollably. "Aww, how sweet," she said. Kurogane frowned, not fond of the idea of anything he said being called 'sweet'. He made no comment about it regardless, afraid that Tomoyo would come up with something else to say about it. He looked away from the princess's violet eyes and there was another long pause. This time it was awkward between the both of them.

Kurogane looked back at Tomoyo when he felt a pair of small hands on his arm. He only caught a glimpse of her eyes, before she closed them and leaned in closer to him, hugging his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked, worried that her closeness would allow her to feel his heart beating a good deal faster than usual. He was only glad that she couldn't see his face reddening.

"I'm tired, Kurogane," she said, just a hint of whining in her voice.

"Then go to your room and sleep," he growled, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. "And stop using me as a pillow!" he added as an afterthought.

"You make such a nice one," she said. Kurogane blinked and felt his face darken about five shades of red. Tomoyo stifled a giggle. Kurogane took everything so seriously. He never noticed when she was simply teasing him.

"Just cut it out!" he snapped. This time, Tomoyo had to laugh at the absolute adorableness of her bodyguard. "Quit laughing at me!" he roared when she did. She only laughed again and hugged his arm more tightly. Ordinarily, Kurogane would have thrown someone who did a thing like this off of his body instantly, but he was somewhat enjoying Tomoyo hugging him.

Only somewhat.

And he wouldn't admit it.

Ever.

Probably.


End file.
